This protocol attempts to identify factors within the donated kidney that may either slow or enhance the rate of development of diabetic nephropathy (DN) in the recipient. Specifically, we are studying the relationship of degrees of activity in the sodium-hydrogen antiport system in skin fibroblasts of both donor and recipient with degree of DN in the recipient.